Don't Ever Let Go
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: His senses are dying, he wonders what senses he has left. He wonders the difference between his skin, and the person who's promised to erase him. He wonders if he can even feel his skin.  Crappy summary again, I'm not good with summaries   ' Please read!


**A/N: Bam! I'm back! And I decided to try a new writing style, and of course used my favorite all time Yaoi couple in the world! ^_^ You guessed it!**

**So, as I did last time with my other fanfic, I have homework for you. No worries, it's not bad. It's only another song. I'm your music girl. XD**

**So yeah! I have a new song for you to listen to, it's not like Unmei No Hito, this was doesn't have to do with Yoite and Miharu, it's just a good song.**

**I actually made a tribute with the English version for Miharu on YouTube, it was fun. XD So here's the song, it's called Dangerous by Boa, and I give**

**you the live version, because you'll never see a better dancer than her. XD**

.com/watch?v=TwuDM-mJbN4

**Please, if you read my other fanfic, I'll get the next chapter out quick if you tell me that you heard the song. XD Oh, and review on this fanfic as **

**Reviews and comments make me write faster!:D**

**So yeah! Just a thing! I won't continue this one! Last one I said I wasn't continuing and everyone kept begging, so I continued, but I won't with this!**

**Okay? Ne? Hai? Okay!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**-Misty**

The wind seemed to be blowing harder than usual; the broken panels of the abandoned rail car creaked and rattled with each passing wind. To an odd extent, it was rather calming to him, because hearing this meant he could still hear. That sense hadn't completely fallen... Yet. What would happen when that sense was gone?

"Yoite?"

What would happen when other senses were gone as well? Like touch? There would be times, now uncommon, were he wasn't sure if he was gripping his knees at all, or if the gloves on his hands were on or off. At one point, he had to look at his hands to notice they were on.

"Yoite?"

His sense of taste was gone, and his sense of smell was failing fast. His vision at times, now uncommon as well, were he would walk into something, not realizing it was there. He remembered Yukimi staring at him as if he had gone stupid, but the thought of Kira popped in his head and he remembered that he probably couldn't see it. Though Yukimi hid it often, he did feel pity, guilt, sadness towards him. He was worried, though he never wanted to admit it.

"Yoite!" The thoughts in his head registered. Someone was talking to him. Yoite looked up from his knees to see a thin framed boy, big green eyes, in a sweater and brown shorts standing at the opening to the rail car.

"Miharu..." He said his voice hoarse after a coughing spell a while before the boy had arrived. Miharu smiled to Yoite, the innocent smile he had that Yoite had come to fall to, to even blush to, but it only happened once, in the room at Alya Academy. Once. That was it.

"What are you doing here?" Yoite finally asked. He wondered how long Miharu had been standing there, but the boy only took a few steps in the rail car until he was next to Yoite and slid down the cushions of the seat until he was sitting next to him.

"Yukimi's been looking for you." Miharu said, pulling his knees to his chest, mimicking Yoite's position. Yoite paid no mind to his position and laid his chin on his knees. Miharu again did the same, which this time got Yoite's attention.

"How are you feeling?" Miharu asked, not showing a hint of emotion in his face, his eyes didn't show a hint of care for even the question, but Yoite could tell he did care.

"Fine..." Yoite lied. Miharu lifted a hand up and pointed to Yoite, hinting to something. Yoite lifted his hand up to his face and rubbed at his chin, feeling something crumbling off his chin. He looked at his glove covered hand and noticed dried blood there.

"Oh..." He said quietly. Miharu sighed and sat up until he was on his knees. He covered one hand with his sleeve and lightly pulled on Yoite's chin, until he was staring at Miharu's big green eyes. Miharu lightly rubbed at his chin, and Yoite could feel the dried blood crumble off, but that was the last thing on his mind. His gazed was still fixated on Miharu's eyes, and Miharu did nothing to break it.

He liked Yoite's gaze, the way he stared at him meant he really could see him. Yoite however felt odd for staring so long at the younger boy, and tried to focus on other things, like his sweater, his skin... His own thoughts trailed on how Miharu's skin seemed so pale, pale and fragile next to his, his scared, ashened skin. As Miharu's hand pulled away from Yoite's face, Yoite quickly pushed his face back to him. Miharu startled lightly, he wasn't expecting Yoite to talk let alone do something like this.

Yoite pulled back, noticing he had startled Miharu by the expression Miharu held on his usually impassive face, but Miharu leaned his hand down and lightly moved some hair from his face, Yoite's hat being slightly pushed. Yoite raised his hand and pulled off the hat, laying it on the ground softly. Lifting his hand back up, he lightly touched Miharu's finger tips. Miharu relaxed himself and scolded his face back into an apathetic composer, letting Yoite trace the lines of Miharu's palms. Miharu lightly grabbed Yoite's hand, pulling at the tips of the gloves until Yoite tried pulling his hand away.

"Don't..." He fell short as his glove fell off. Miharu entwined their fingers together and smiled. He wanted Yoite to be able to feel his hand, without the glove, to really feel his skin, and he could tell Yoite wanted this too, to feel and compare his skin to his. Miharu let his hand slid from Yoite's, let it fall quietly to his lap, only to see a disappointed expression on his friends face.

Yoite wanted to, but didn't reach to grab the hand that now joined the other in Miharu's lap. Miharu noticed this as well, and knew the consequences that would come if he touched Yoite, and he was wrong about his hunch. He could already hear Yoite yelling, 'Don't touch me!' But almost unconsciously, he reached out until his hand brushed feather light over the back of his black blotched hand. Yoite had a sense of relief when he felt the small fingers go across his skin, and he reached out shyly until Miharu again entwined their fingers.

Miharu raised both their hands up, looking at Yoite's eyes that were staring at Miharu's hand, comparing it to his own. He was right; Miharu's skin seemed so fragile, like a doll. He felt like if he squeezed to hard, he could break his hand, and focused on keeping his grip light. Miharu lifted another hand and laid it on Yoite's knee, which without Yoite noticing, had now supported him as he sat on his knees. Yoite noticed Miharu moved forward slightly, pushing more into Yoite's hand.

Yoite did the same, leaning forward until his other hand was somewhat supporting himself by sitting on Miharu's knee. It hadn't registered until now of how close Miharu was to him, not only his hands, not that he was holding his hand, and the other resting on his knee. It was how close his face had gotten to his own. He could feel light breaths on his cheeks, Miharu could as well and unknown to him; he was blushing slightly. He was only paying attention to getting closer to Yoite, and now he was, so what now? Now what was he supposed to do?

Miharu realized now that they had been staring at the other's eyes for what felt like seconds, but knew it has been probably a few minutes, and the thought made him blush more. Yoite wondered why Miharu's face had become so pink, so fast. Was he sick? Was he cold?

"Yoite..." He breathed out, finally moving closer until his lips barely brushed Yoite's. Yoite's eyes widened to the feeling, to the unexpected movement, never before had someone done this to him, and it made him feel different. An odd sense like butterflies in his stomach suddenly filled his senses as Miharu closed the barely noticeable gap between them. Yoite did nothing to push him away, didn't say anything, and didn't even let the grip on Miharu's hand falter. Knowing that gave Miharu the sense of butterflies in his stomach too.

As he pulled away, he felt Yoite's breath on his lips, he could smell a hint of blood on his breath, he could also taste it slightly, but only slightly. Yoite stared at Miharu's big eyes, noticing how the seemed somewhat fogged, he wondered if his own eyes were like that at all. After all that, it was Miharu who had noticed that there free hands had found each other and had laced together, and he sweetly smiled. It was something so innocent, yet so daring, but it felt so right.

"Yoite?" He asked as he laid his head quietly on Yoite's shoulder, resting in the crook of his neck, not letting his grip even loosen from Yoite's.

"Hm?" Yoite responded. He felt a little tired, laying his head lightly on the top of Miharu's.

"Don't ever let go."


End file.
